1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to identifying fluid pressure zones in a formation during drilling of a borehole.
2. Description of the Related Art
When drilling a borehole, it is important to monitor formation fluid pressure to avoid problems that can occur due to pressure imbalances downhole. Such problems can include kicks and blowouts, to name a few. In addition, monitoring formation fluid pressure enables a drilling operator to obtain various pressure-dependent parameters, i.e. the fracture gradient and the shear failure gradient, that describe the stability of a borehole. These stability parameters are typically influenced by changes in formation fluid pressure which may occur, for example, due to drilling or by natural geological variations. Real-time knowledge about the formation fluid pressure in various regions of the drilled formation is therefore useful for safe drilling. The present disclosure enables a drilling operator to identify transition depths, pressure zones or regions and characteristics of the identified pressure zones by providing analysis of fluid pressure data and generation of various parameters and alerts related to fluid pressure downhole.